The Parent Trap
by Lisa Maire
Summary: NeilAndrea, mainly Andrea, when Andrea gose away for a four week cousre she discovers a few secreats she never new, but could this cause trouble her and Neil realtionship, please Review x new chapter added
1. Chapter 1

Family member have bee brought in for the benefit of this story, and Andrea's not a journalist, this is based on the film ''The Parent Trap''

* * *

'This is your fault' Andrea Dunbar said, whist trying to brush her teeth as well as tie back her hair. She looked up into the bathroom mirror, seeing the man she had spent the night and the last three years with. Half dressed in shoes and black trousers, walking up and down the room doing up his white shirt. 

'Hey it was your idea to have a lie in' he walked and stood in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at her back. 'Don't tell me it wasn't worth it'

'Yeah but you didn't have to agree with me' she spat out her remaining tooth paste and turned to face him.

They had had a lie in, as a result they were now and hour and a half late.

'And any ways I've already been late three times this week, and two of them was because of you' she walked towards him, as he put his arms around her waist.

'So you skipped a few hours, don't tell me it wasn't worth it' she smiled, she like this side of him, better then the DI Manson everyone else sees, it was a pity this side was only shown for her.

'Seven out of ten, maybe eight' she gave him a smile as his lips meet with hers, he slowly walks backwards towards the bed with Andrea in his arms and takes her with him as he falls onto the bed , Andrea on top of him getting carried away in a mixture of kisses before realizing, that they were late.

'Hey, what are you doing? Were already late' she said standing up and looking down at him.

'So what, if anyone ask, say you were following up some leads for me' laughing she gives no objection as he pulled her back on top of him, thinking what the hell there already late.

* * *

Another half and hour latter, Andrea and Neil had managed to drag themselves into work. Neil had disappeared up to CID were the welcome party of Jack Meadows awaited him. 'Neil, what time do you call this?' and Andrea walked hurriedly towards the locker room. 

'Oh' Andrea stopped dead at the voice that echoed down the corridor, she closed her eyes and turned around expecting to see the Inspector, but give a great sigh of relief when she came face to face with Becky.

'Where have you been you missed the briefing.'

'Slept in' she said honestly it was after all partly true.

'Again? Fourth time this week, you now your really pushing your luck with the Inspector.'

'She'll get over it and any way, what this ''again'' lark, you been checking up on me or something?' she crossed her arms a smiled at her best friend.

'No just a friendly warning that she's looking for you and she's on the war path' the appearance of Tony at the far end of the corridor was her que to get back on her shift. Andrea, thinking what Gina Gold had in store for her, slowly walked into the locker room, to change and start her already late shift.

* * *

'PC Dunbar' Andrea turned at the sound of her name, 'I've been looking for you, where've you been all morning' 

'Slept in Sgt.' Andrea's quick excuse seems to be enough for Smithy, who doesn't press the question further.

'Anyway the Supt's been looking for you, he wants to see you in his office now.' Andrea's heart immediately leapt. OK she had been late for work and had expected a lecture about it form the Inspector, but the Supt?

'Eh look Sgt. if this is about me being late ...'

'Don't now what it's about, all I now is the Supt's been looking for you for the past half and hour so you'd better get a move on.' and with that he walked of leaving Andrea deep in thought and before she new where she was she had somehow found her self outside Superintendent Okaro's office. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. And then walked in.

'Sir you wanted to see me.' she glanced around the room and was surprised to find that Adam wasn't alone. Standing facing the Supt's desk was Honey, Gary and Cameron each of them equally surprised.

'Ah, PC Dunbar come in.' he said as Andrea closed the door and walked over and stood next Cameron. 'Now that your all here, there is a proposition we have for you.' Cameron glanced at Andrea to see if she new what was going on, she glanced back with a look that told him she didn't.

'Sun Hill has been given the opportunity to take part in a four week training course in Leeds, there you can brush up on your Police Skills, as well as learn some new things, a bit like Hendon but different. And The Inspector and I have decided that you four officers would benefit well form this opportunity.'

Andrea glanced at the others, all looking the same way she did, thinking that this would be good thing.

'Now this is a voluntary thing.' he continued. 'You don't have to do it.'

'We do Sir' Honey said looking at the others for there opinions Gary and Cameron were nodding.

'PC Dunbar?' He looked at her, for she hadn't nodded of said anything.

'Yes Sir.' she was just relived that she wasn't going to get killed for being late four times in a week.

'Good, well the course last for four weeks and you leave on Friday.' the Supt continued, 'Inspector Gold will bring you up to speed later on today of the final arrangements, you can get back on your shift.'

'Sir' They said as one and all left the room.

'Cool, two weeks of work and were still getting paid.' said Gary as Honey closed the door behind them.

'I think we will be doing work Gary, even if it's not walking the beat' Andrea said as she glanced someone coming out of there office.

'Yeah but still.'

'If you say so, listen I'll catch you guys up.' As Honey, Cameron and Gary disappeared towards the stairs. A man came walking towards Andrea. Tall, and medium in stamina but with Andrea's dark black hair, formally known to everyone as the Borough Commander but will always be known to her as her father.

'I here congratulations are in order, well done for getting on that course. I here the spaces were hard to get.' he smiled as he came to a stop in front of her.

'You wouldn't have had anything to do with it, would you?' she gave him a warning look. When she had found out that he had been transferred to Sun Hill. She was horrified, she thought that she would be treated differently by everyone thinking, she would or could get away with anything because of who her father was. So she had laid down some ground rules. That what every happened, what every she did, she would get there on her terms and not because she had parents in high places.

'Me, certainly not, I new you would hit the roof if you thought I had anything to do with it. I just took the liberty of seeing who had been selected.'

She gave him and approval sort of look just as Adam's office door opened.

'Ah Sir, If you have a few minutes there's some thing's I'd like to go over with you.'

'Sure Adam' he then turned to his daughter. 'So good luck, have fun and try not to land yourself in hospital' he gave her a kiss on her fore head, 'again' then walked into Adam's office, who nodded at her before closing the door.

'There you are.' Andrea jumped as Yvonne's voice came out of no where, 'I've been looking for you all morning, were surpose to be in the Area car, where have you been?'

'Long story' she said as she and Yvonne, made there way towards the yard.

'Well done on the course by the way.'

'God, is there anyone who doesn't already no about that.' she said, as her friend just smiled at her.

* * *

Near the end of her, now short shift, as half of it she had spent in bed, her phone beeped announcing that she had received a message, knowing who it would be from, she smiled and pulled out her phone. She had been right it was from Neil. 'Come_ up to my office, Luv Nx' _she shut her phone and put it back in her pocket, said goodbye to Honey and then headed up stairs. CID was quite there was hardly anyone in, which was a bit unusual considering it was on 3:00pm in the afternoon. She found Neil towering over a filing cabinet with his back to her. She stopped in the doorway and knocked. 

'Hi' he said as he turned to face her a tower of files in his arms 'You were quick, I only sent you that message about a minute ago'

'I'm a fast runner' she said as he smiled, 'Hey, were is everyone' she indicated at the half deserted room behind her.

'I've got half of CID at court and the rest are off with Flu' He dumped the files onto his desk causing paper to fly everywhere. 'And to top it all of Meadows, wants more officer to help out in PPU.'

'Did he give you a hard time this morning, for being late?'

'Yeah that and the fact that PPU, is like a ghost ship, he's the one who brought in the department so he should have brought in the staff.' Andrea smiled, this was becoming a habit, Neil would send her a message to meet him only for him to start telling her all of his problems, or start slaging of his senior officers, but when it came to her dad he had always been careful.

'So is this why you wanted me to come up here,' she said, closing the office door. 'Just so you could let of some steam'

'No, I wanted to see you and to say well done for ...'

'... For getting on that course.' she finished his sentence for him. 'Yeah I now I've had everybody coming up to me all day.'

'Well you've earned it, you got a really good result the other day with that theft.'

'Yeah but that was only because CID did all the donkey work, anyway I'll be gone for four weeks.'

'Tell me about it. ' he said with a hint of disapproval. 'What am I going to do for four weeks without you.' he walked around his desk, glancing out of the window to the now total empty CID and put his arms around her.

'Well I'm sure you'll find something to keep you occupied, I guess in the mean time we should make the most of the time we have.' She says with a smile as she finds his lips and he pulls her close, and all the time thinking how glad she is that they are the only ones in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday came. Andrea, Honey, Cameron and Gary met outside the station and said goodbye to everyone, Andrea having said goodbye to Neil the previous night. They then got on a mini bus with four officers from Barton Street and Four from Starford Row and left, for Leeds.

* * *

It took them over four hours to get there, and when they arrived they were by no means the only officers there. They turned into a big estate and drove down a road towards a big house, were there was bus and coaches, and hundreds of people ever. There must have been officers form every force in the country here. After a lot of confusion everyone was signed in and then there were all shown to there accommodations. At the back of the main house was acres of grounds, a lake and loads of little huts were everyone was staying. Andrea, Honey, Cameron and Gary where shown to there hut.

'Well that was fun' Honey said dumping her bags onto one of the beds. 'Did the Supt say it was this big?'

'No, there must be over a hundred officers here.' said Cameron, taking up the bed next to window.

'A hundred and twenty five.' Andrea said looking up at the other who were looking up at her, 'I saw a notice when we were signed in.'

'Hey when's lunch, I'm starving.' Gary said rubbing his stomach, the others laughed.

'Your always starved,' Cameron said looking at his watch, 'Apparently they will announce when Dinner is.'

'How?'

'Well ...' Cameron began, but then a loud gong echoed around the camp site, indicating that it was time for Dinner. They looked at each other, Honey and Andrea laughing.

'Come on.' said Andrea leading the way out of there tent and followed the crowd of officers up to the main building. They all filled into the restaurant bit, there was a lot of round tables and at the top of the room there was a a long table, Andrea assumed that, that was were ll the senior officers were going to sit. The four of them sat down at a table.

'Oh dam it,' Gary said suddenly.

'What?' Honey said as she took the salt from Cameron.

'I forgot to get a can of pop.'

'I'll get you one,' Andrea said standing up. 'I need a fork anyway, which one do you want?'

'Diet Coke.'

Andrea walked back over to the food counter, where there was a table set out, with drinks on and pudding's. She approached the table at same time as another woman did. Andrea picked up a can then looked up. At first she thought she was seeing things. She blinked and opened her eyes again. The woman standing in front of her was tall about the same size as her, with the same dark hair however hers came up to her shoulders unlike Andrea's who went down her back. But her face, it was her face. She thought she was looking in a mirror. They stared at each other.

'Andrea, hurry up!' Gary called.

As Andrea walked of back to her table so did the other girl glancing at each other as they went.

'Cheers, Andy.' Gary said taking the can off her. Andrea was still looking at the girl.

As the girl approached her table, two of her friends shouted out to her.

'Hey Amy, what's up?'

The girl sat down and nodded in Andrea's direction. The three of them looked.

'The nerve of her' The girl on Amy left turned to her. 'Coming here with your face, what are you going to do about?'

'Do.' the three girls turned away from Andrea's table, 'What exactly can I do you plum!'

'I'd bite of her noise.' Amy and the girl turned to there friend, Stephanie on Amy's right. 'Then she wouldn't look like you.' the three of them burst into laughter.

'Who's she?' Honey said, following Andrea's gaze.

'I've never seen her before in my life.'

Just then a group of adults appeared at the top table. A plump woman in uniform stood up from the table, and the room went quite.

'Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to welcome to Black burn house. I am Inspector Monica Cole. And I hope you enjoy your time here, over the four weeks you will ...'

Andrea turned to glance over at Amy's table, who looked back at her. Andrea then turned back to the Inspector.

'... also, you tents will be inspected each day and you will be given merits, at the end of the course the tent with the most, will win a new Area Car for there station.'

There was a murmur of approval.

'Also this Wednesday night we are going to have a dance.'

The room burst into applause. Gary turned to the others whistle clapping.

'Anyone feel like were at school?'

Cameron, Andrea and Honey laughed and continued to clap.

'However, watch your merits, if you do wrong or your tents not up to scratch you will lose them, so keep your tents clean and everyone will get on fine. You get free time in the evenings and on Sundays. So I hope you enjoy your time here and you all learn something from the experience'

The room started clapping as she sat back down.

'God,' Cameron said as he turned back around in his seat. 'They don't ask for much do they.'

The four of them laughed in to there meal, causing Gary to start choking.

* * *

The following evening Honey and Andrea, sat on the end of the jetty, after there first day, they had been shown around, and told what they would be doing and on what days. Gary and Cameron were of talking to some lads they had met early that day. Honey and Andrea were chatting when three girls in a canoe came rowing up to them, it was Amy and her mates.

'Oh no,' Honey said as they came towards them.

'What are you staring at.' Stephanie said deliberately at Honey. Andrea had taken to looking at Amy.

'Excuse me,' Andrea said after a while. 'But haven't you noticed, we look like each other.'

'Turn you head,' Amy said to here. 'Let me look at your profile, that's it look at that profile, she's the spiting image of, you now who.'

'Who,' Andrea said.

'Godzilla' Amy spat, and the three of them burst into laughter. But Honey had other ideas.

'Not likely.' She, kicked the side of the canoe, as the three girls stood up the canoe tipped over and all three of them fell into the water. Andrea and Honey were doubled over laughing.

* * *

However Honey and Andrea paid for there moment of fun, the following morning the tents were to be Inspected by Inspector Cole, but when Gary and Cameron woke up the next morning, they woke up to screams from Honey and Andrea. Someone had been in there tent during the night, there was mud and grass covering the floor, there was string zig zaging the room, so it looked like you were in a spider web, and there was cream, honey and sauce all over there beds. The girls new at once who had done it, but to make matters worries there tent was the first to be inspectored and Inspector Cole walked into to fin Andrea, Honey and the lads trying to clean up. But the look on her face told them that they were in trouble and they most certainly NOT going to the dance.

* * *

Honey and Andrea had tried to explain that this had nothing to do with Gary and Cameron and tried to tell them who it was, but they were having none of it. So Wednesday night came and they were banned from going to the dance, Gary and Cameron had looked themselves in the tent and refused to talk to Andrea and Honey, who had taken to spy in on the dance. Trying to think of some way to get them back without getting in even more trouble.

'What if we got some ants.' Honey suggested. 'And when she come by we dump them down her dress.'

'Oh that's particular.' Andrea said with a hint of sarcasm. 'Anyway were are you going to find ants at night.'

'Oh the three of them!' she spat out suddenly making Andrea jump. 'I am so made, a swear I could hit someone.' Instantly Andrea moved backwards, just enough out of arm reach. Honey then had a sudden thought.

'Hey, I've got and idea.' she grabbed Andrea's hand. 'Come on.' Honey dragged Andrea of towards there tent, just as the music stopped, when they returned, they found people standing around outside, they spotted Amy standing on some decking talking to a lad, they creeped up behind her.

'... It's great living in Dalkeith, my mother owns this really big house on the outskirts ...'

Careful and quietly Honey, cut up the side of Amy dress, with a pair of scissors, she then handed them to Andrea, who cut up the other side and together the removed the back of the skirt part of her dress with out her knowing. Andrea and Honey were doubled over with silent laughter.

'... Oh they've started that music again ...'

As everyone walked back into the building, Amy walked in with her partner un awar that everyone could see the back of her legs and underwear!. As she begain to dance people, whispered and laughed, it was only when her two friends Stephanie and Nikki came over to her did she noticed and the three of them ran out of the room, with everyone laughing at her.

' Where were you? Where could you have done it!' Stephanie shouted bending down too look at were it had been cut.

'Oh I don't no, I wasn't anyway, I was just over ...' Amy turned to were she had been standing and stopped as she saw Andrea and Honey standing there laughing at them.

'Serves you right.' Andrea said once she had stopped laughing. 'Stay out of our tent from now on.'

Amy was mad now, you could tell be the look on her face. She walked towards Andrea.

'You vicious little wretch!' she spat, she then slapped Andrea around the face who in a second had slapped her back. They stared at each other for a breath second everyone shocked before Amy launched her self at her, she grabbed Andrea's hair who did the same in return. They started wobbling all over the place pulling at each other. Honey, Stephanie and Nikki tried to pull them apart 'Stop it! Andrea, let go!'. But couldn't stop them from entering the main building, Andrea swung Amy around who got knocked into the music player which smashed to the floor causing everyone's attention. As the senior officers started shouting at them to stop, they were now rolling around on the floor. There where excited shouts from the lads 'Cat fight!' as the two girl rolled into the table were the food had been laid out ... and it collapsed. There were screams as food went everywhere, covering half of them in cake and alcohol, it was only when Inspector Cole got on of the cakes knocked in her face did they stop and look up at her, as she shouted down at them. They were in very serious trouble.

* * *

Andrea couldn't see anyway out of this, she couldn't think of any explanation that would get her out of it. She new she was almost going to be taken of this cause. She would be sent back to Sun Hill and welcomed with disappointment. She had a dream that night, walking back into Sun Hill and there stood The Supt, the Inspector and Rebecca staring at her with disgust, and there was Neil and her father who couldn't even look at her. She felt sick. And this didn't improve as she was sent to the Inspector Cole's office the very next morning. As she walked up the main star case she found Amy sitting outside waiting, she sat down two seats away not looking at her. A few seconds past when the door opened and a woman appeared telling them to go in. they gave a quick glance at each other before entering the room. As the door closed behind them, they stood in front of a table and behind this sat Inspector Cole in the middle and two female Sergeants sitting either side, there was silence.

'Congratulations.' Inspector Cole struck them with a piercing look. 'In the history of Black burn house, that was the most infamous, the most revolting, the most disgusting display of hooligansim we have every had.'

'Brawling in front of every!' the Sergeant on the right said with disgust in her voice, Andrea looked at the floor, and of the reflection that she could see, Amy was to.

'And worst of all,' Inspector Cole continued, 'Two sister, who should be setting a good example.'

Andrea and Amy looked up at once horrofied.

'Where not sister's.' Amy said outraged.

'I have never seen her before in my life.' Andrea indicated next to her.

'They are,' Inspector Cole looked form Andrea, to Amy and back again. 'Aren't they?'

'No ma'am just look a likes.'

'An amazing resemblance.' as the two girls went back to looking at the floor. Andrea listened as Inspector Cole got up from behind her chair and came to stand in front of them. 'I take it that you two young ladies don't get along together?'

'Cameron was right.' Andrea thought, 'This was like being at school' she glanced at Amy and the pair looked away instantly.

'Hum,' Inspector Cole let out a deep sigh, 'Well have you every heard of Gilbert and Sulliavan?'

'Yes ma'am.' but Andrea shook her head, but she could see the two Sergeants smile and nodded at the Inspector, she was guessing this wasn't going to be good.

'They were composers, they wrote a memorable song called 'Let the punishment fit the crime' Let the punishment fit the crime' Andrea's heart gave a little leap, this didn't sound like she was going to get kicked out, but this didn't sound good either, and by the look on Amy's face she didn't no either. But soon all became clear.

* * *

'She's done what?' Gary said as Andrea, packed her remaining jumper in her suitcase.

'Isolation.' she said feeling physically sick at the prospect. 'We have been placed in isolation, until we can learn to work together.'

And it was true. Both Amy and Andrea had been instructed to pack up there, things because they were both being moved to a tent away form the others on the opposite side of the lake away from everyone else.

'This is my fault,' Honey said as she say down on Andrea's bed. 'It was my idea to cut her dress, plus I started this whole thing.'

'No it isn't your fault, you didn't tell me to slap her across the face,' she sat down next to her as the lads let out a low laugh at the last comment which Andrea ignored. 'If you hadn't have kicked there canoe in the water I would have, I'm just glad I'm still here, not on the way back home, so I'm not really bothered were I am.'

Honey smiled. Just as there was a nose outside the door and then there was a sudden shout.

'ANDREA DUNBAR! WE ARE WAITING!'

With one last sigh, Andrea picked up her bags and walked out of the tent to find Amy with her things and Inspector Cole waiting for her, without looking at each other, they both followed the senior officer in front of them in silence, until they reached a small tent on the corner of the lake surrounded by trees. They walked and watched as Inspector Cole walked around inspecting it, she then turned to face them.

'Three weeks left here and you'll spend it all together.' she looked form one to the other. 'Room together, eat together, work together. Either you'll find a way to live with each other or you'll punish your self's far better then I ever could, good bye girls.' and with that she left closing the door being her. Andrea and Amy looked at each other both with a look of disgust before turning there backs on one another and dumping there things on the beds.


	3. Chapter 3

Inspector Cole was as bad as her word, they where stuck together, they where at the same table for there course time and they even had there own table at lunch with a sign saying 'isolation table.' although they were stuck together ever hour of the day, this wasn't improving there relationship. They refused full blank to talk to each other. Three days down the line this hadn't changed. On the fourth day they were stuck in side there tent, the whether was terrible the rain was pouring down and thunder could be heard. They were sitting on either side of there tent, Andrea sitting on her bed, writing a letter to her dad, while Amy was lying on her's playing on her phone. The wind could be heard against the side of the tent, They occasional glanced at each other, but looked away almost immediately. It was only when an extra strong gust pounded the side of the tent causing the window next to Amy to burst open.

'Oh my god!' The wind blew everything around them and both Amy and Andrea got up and ran over to the window, 'Hurry, quick lock it down!' Andrea said as she bolted down the window as Amy did the same, she then looked at her.

'Thanks.' It was the first time she had said something that wasn't, in an horrible or nasty voice.

'Your welcome.' Andrea replied back again in the same came voice. There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds before she realized that half of her tent had been blown about. 'Oh great, look at the mess.' she started picking up the things that had been blown about. Amy bent down and started helping.

'Oh no.' Andrea bent down and picked up on of her CD's that had been blown onto the floor the, whole thing had been smashed. 'Well that's well and truly, broken.'

'Well can't you replace it?' Amy asked putting some things back on top of a draw.

'Well yeah but not from the shop I got it from, they closed it down recently.' Andrea gave up trying to make it stick back together and chucked onto her bed.

'Where did you get it from?'

'Some shop in east London, it was lush they had rows and rows of all the CD's and DVD's you could think of.'

'London? Is that were you live.' Amy sat on her bed looking Andrea.

'Yeah.'

'I've seen movies made in London, is it a nice place to live?'

'Well if you like the busy city life, and a lot of noise,' she smiled at Amy. 'Well apart from that it's great, you now there some clubs in London that open at 6am, which means that you can go clubbing before work as well as after,' they both laughed. 'Where's your home?'

'Dalkeith in Scotland, its not far from Edinbrough.'

'What's it like?'

'Oh Sensational.' Amy seemed to be happier now that she and Andrea were talking rather then shouting. 'We've got a house with a lake and everything, I've got a picture do want to see it?'

Andrea nodded, Amy reached under her pillow and pulled out a leather bound album opened it and handed it to Andrea. Andrea looked at a photo of a large, white house with stone steps leading up to the front door, it was the sort of house you would expect rich ancestors to live in. 'There's the house and the lake's somewhere down there.' she pointed out as she sat back down. Andrea careful looked over the photo trying to picture it, she turns over the page and found a photo of a woman with long brown hair and deep brown eyes, Andrea's eyes.

'Who's this?' she showed the photo to Amy.

'That's my mother, isn't she gorgeous.'

'She's nice, is she the kind of person you can talk to our one of those busy types? ' Andrea looked back at the photo, she had a strange feeling that she new this woman but couldn't think for the life of her where. 'I don't have mum actually, she and dad separated years ago, he never mentions her now.'

'You no something, pretty soon there are going to be more divorces then marriages.'

'Really?' She looked at Amy hopping she sounded of key, thinking about her and Neil's affair and how one day Neil could end up getting a divorce and breaking up Jake's family, just made her feel ill not matter how badly she wanted it.

'How old are you,' Amy said suddenly.

'23,' she replied her mind still on Neil.

'So am I, I can't wait till I'm thirty it's surposed to be the best time of your life.' Andrea laughed, Amy was the first person she had met who couldn't wait to be older, whilst having to put up with Honey and Becky who made it a habit of reminding her once a day that they were getting to old.

'I'll be 24, November 15th.'

'No kidding that's my birthday to.' Amy said surprised. But Andrea was taken aback.

'Isn't that weird,' she said more to herself then to Amy, 'November 15th?' she need clarification.

'Yeah, funny isn't it?' Amy stud up and looked out of the window, 'Hey it's stopped raining.' she walked past Andrea who was deep in though and opened the door to the tent, the storm and dried up pretty quickly, Andrea had a funny feeling about this, they both looked similar, they both had the same birthdays, and they were both the same age. She got up and sat down next to Amy outside on the step.

'What is your dad like?' she asked casually

'I can't remember him.'

'Did he die?'

'Nope, he busted up with mum, when I was little,' she said as thought it was noting at all, 'But he was brilliant just great,'

'How do you no?'

'There was a picture of him on mum's desk, but once she caught me looking at it and it's never been around since.' Andrea's heart leapt, no they could be she thought but it was all starting to make sense. Suddenly Amy stood up.

'Hey do you want to come up to the main house and get a ice pop with me?'

Andrea looked at her in disbelief, 'Can you only think of your stomach at a time like this.'

'At a time like what?' she said as though nothing strange was going on, Andrea stood up.

'Don't you feel it, don't you now what's happening. Don't you find it just a little bit weird that we both look so much alike and have the same birthday.'

'It's just one of those things, isn't it.' there was silence for a few seconds, when Andrea had an idea.

'Will you come inside a minute, please.' she turned and went back into the tent, she was looking threw her bag for something, when she heard footsteps behind her. She found what she was looking for and stood up and faced Amy who stood in the doorway looking at her. She held the thing she had pulled out of her bag at her stomach.

'Dad always says I'm psychic, you now I can sense things when something odds going to happen, I always get goose bumps, look.' she stuck out her are and sure enough you could see lots of little pimples.

'So what.' Andrea hesitated for a moment then turned over the thing in her hands, so Amy could see. It was a photo of her dad. One look on Amy's face told her all she needed to no, Amy slowly walked towards her, not taking her eyes of the photo, when she reached Andrea she took the photo in her hands.

'I don't understand,' she sat down on Andrea's bed, 'What are you doing with his picture?'

'It's my dad.'

Amy looked up, then said slowly, 'But its my dad too.'

There was silence for a few minutes broken by the distant sound of the lunch time gong. After a minute Andrea broke the silence.

'Em, lunch.' Andrea slowly walked towards the door.

'You go, I'm not hungry.' with one last look at her Andrea walked out of the tent, she had her foot on the last step, when she turned around and went back in. she found Amy lying on her bed crying, Andrea approached her slowly and put a hand on her shoulder making her turn. Andrea sat down next to her. They looked at each other before pulling each other into a huge smiling When they broke apart they looked at each other lost for words.

'I don't now what to say,' Andrea said final.

'I now,' Amy wiped away the tears from her eyes, 'I don't either, golly ... sisters.'

They looked at each other and grinned at there sister.


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken a whole afternoon for it to sink in, the fact that for 23 years she had, had a sister living in the other half of the country and nobody had thought to tell her of the fact, but now she new. She could now start to deal with it.

The following evening they sat alone by the the lake, watching everyone else opposite enjoying there evening activities. They had been trying to work out all day how this had happened, how they had been separated.

'You now what probably happened.' Amy said threw a mouth full of ice cream, they were both sat on the lakes edge, there feet in the water. 'They must have quarreled and parted and just sort of dissected us, each taking one of us.'

Andrea study this though, and out of all the other reason's they had come up with this seemed the most possible. 'Why do you surpose they separated?'

'I don't now, I can't think of any one not loving mum, she's apserluty divine.''

'Yeah but what about dad,' she jumped to his defense. 'He's a great guy, I mean as a friend and everything.'

'The thing is that neither of them got married again, you see what that means?'

Andrea shook her head, 'not really'

'Secretly in there inner most hearts, they must still be in love with each other.'

'OK' Andrea said in a mock tone, 'Then why have they staid separated all these years?.'

'Because that's how true love creates this beautiful agony.' Andrea looked at her with an amused frown on her face. She could tell Amy was a romantic or she had read a lot of soppy novels. 'All splendid lovers just have dreadful times, like em ... Rome and Juliet, history's just jammed with stories of lovers parted by some silly thing.' Andrea smirked shaking her head when she suddenly had an idea a crazy idea, that was so unbelievable, they would never be able to pull it of ... or could they.

'What's the matter?' Amy had noticed the expression on Andrea's face change faster then a pair of traffic lights.

'Oh Oh,' Andrea swinged around so her feet were out of the water and stood up. 'Oh my god, oh my god.' she started passing and looked as thought she was day dreaming, Amy looked at her total bemused, 'We could do it? No we can't, then again.' she was talking to her self rather then Amy.

'What are you talking about?' Andrea stopped and turned to look at her.

'You want to meet Father and I'm dying to meet mother well what if ... oh my god this is so scary that we might be able to pull it off.'

'Pull what off?' Andrea nealt down back down next to her.

'Switch places.'

'Switch?' she looked at her as thought this wasn't a good idea.

'Well we can do it, were twins aren't we?' Suddenly the expression changed on Amy's face as though she was having an idea.

'There's more then just the two of us switching places, I believe fate brought us together.'

'How so?'

'If we switched, sooner our latter we would have to un switch us.'

'Mum would have to bring me back down to London to un mix us and explain what happened.' they were both getting excited about the prospect.

'And they'd have to meet again.'

'Face to face.'

They were silent as they both absorbed this information then looked at each other smiling.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?' Amy said grinning, Andrea smiled back.

'Exactly.'

'Lets get to work.'

* * *

Turning into her identical twin sister meant that some sacrifices would have to be meant on Andrea's part. As Amy had shoulder length black hair and Andrea's went all the way down to her back, meant that Andrea was in for the chop. At first she was total against the idea, before Amy pointed out that this was her idea and that there mother would notice that her hair and grown a lot in a short amount of time. When Amy had finished, anyone looking at them now would not be able to tell them apart.

They spent the remanning weeks of the course planning, every spare minute they had and even when they were surpose to be paying attention. If they were going to foul there parents and everyone into believing who they were each other, that meant they needed to no everything about each other, from there favorite foods, to there routines and even there bad habits.

'Right Andrea will you pay attention,' Amy turned to look at Andrea who was on the floor of there tent surrounded by papers and charts and notice boards. They had both written up list and diagrams of everything. She looked up form drawing an air view diagram of the Sun Hill station, to Amy who was in the middle of describing there mothers house. 'Now the music room and the library are on the first floor, now your room is the second door, on the second floor on the right, all right, the shover is called James, and my favorite food is spaghetti Bolognese, all right.'

* * *

'Right CID and CSU are on the first floor corridor.' Andrea pulled out a diagram that she had drown of the nick, 'Along with the Supt, DI and DCI's office, the Inspectors and Sergeants our on the ground floor along with everything else, my best friend is Becky and what ever you do do not call her Rebecca, and there also Honey, Kerry, Sheelagh and Yvonne. ' Andrea put down the board and started looking for her notes.

'Make sure you do not eat Brussels sprouts, celery, cucumber of fish cakes, cause I really can't stand them,' Amy sat down on the remaining bit of floor they could find as the rest was covered in paper.

'Oh I'm allergic to nuts so what ever your do do not eat nuts of any kind,'

'What happens if you do?' Amy looked at her not really sure she wanted to now the answer.

'Well if you really must no, I throw up and come out all red and blotchy.' she said pulling a face.

'Sorry I asked,' she said with a smirk.

* * *

As the the last day came closer they had nearly sorted everything out, there was just some small miner problems. Although Andrea had been born in Scotland she had been brought up in London and had there for had learn to grown up with a London/ Scottish accent. Amy however had a broad Scottish one which there parents where bound to notice, so Amy had been teaching Andrea all the Scottish words and phrases she could think of and Andrea had been teaching Amy all of the London' phases and accents.

* * *

'You can not arrest anyone!'. They had come to the most difficult problem. The fact was that Andrea was a Police Officer where as Amy was a PCSO, and there for didn't have the power to arrest anyone. Which mean if she did, not only would it be illegal, but it would also mark Amy in trouble for impersonating Andrea which could lead to her being arrested and would drop Andrea in a hell load of trouble.

'Well what are we going to do about it,' Amy had been silent for the past few minuets thinking about this, 'I mean it's OK for you I have some extend leave due which means you wont have to go into work.'

'Well I haven't got any, not that I now of,' there was silence for a minute,

'You could always call in sick?' Amy suggested.

'For how long? You can't keep phoning in sick each day the Inspector would have a fit and everyone would get suspicious.' there was no other way around it, 'You'll just have to not arrest anyone, either try and stay in the station as much as you can you, now doing paper work or something, or if you do go out your usual with someone then get them to do it. I don't have any court appearances coming up so were OK there, but apart form that, I think where fine.'

* * *

And then it finally came the last day, on the morning of the leaving day it was just as busy as the arrival. Everyone running about saying good by to people. Amy and Andrea had packed up there things and were standing with everyone else in front of the main house as coaches and busses arrived. For all the officers that had traveled down the country form Newcastle and above the were all traveling home by plane as it was faster then by coach, before they parted they went over the plan one more time.

'It's got to be done methodically, remember the key, recollection and memory,' Andrea stood on the steps of the main building waiting for a couch to take those traveling by plane to the airport.

'Right, get them talking about how she and Dad first met,'

'And there first date, find out about it.' just then woman called out 'Amy Campbell!' and Amy looked at Andrea, 'That's you.'

'Oh, yes coming!' before Andrea turned to Leave Amy grabbed her arm,

'The most important thing you must bring Mother to London, Dalkeith is no place rekindle a romance.'

'Amy Campbell!' Andrea and Amy gave each other one last huge before departing, as Andrea walked towards the coach she walked up to Inspector Cole who had been shouting Amy's which was no her name.

'Amy, the punishment was harsh, I know, but you've survived it and I hope you've both learned something from the experience.'

'Oh boy you'd be surprised, ma'am.'

'Well good by Amy, and good luck for the future.'

'Good bye.' Andrea handed her bags to the driver and got on the coach, waving to Amy as the coach left they drove passed Gary, Honey and Cameron waiting to be picked up, smiling to her self as she departed for Dalkeith and Amy departed for London.

* * *

Thanks for reading this far, please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

The plane came to land at Edinburgh International airport at: 9: 30 the following morning, there had been delays which meant she hadn't arrived earlier. After going threw customs and collecting her bags, Andrea walked towards the airport main entrance. She was walking towards the doors when she spotted a man, in a black suit and hat, looking at her, this had to be James the chaffer.

'Hello James,' she said nervously coming to a stop in front of him.

'Did you have a good time, miss.' James took her bags and lead the way out of the airport.

'Eh yes it was great.' Andrea felt a bit weird being called, 'miss' but didn't show it, she was lead to long black, car, the sort of one you would expect your grandfather to own, but elegant all the same. Andrea got in as James held open the door for her, once her luggage had been stored, the car then started up.

Sitting in the back, Andrea pulled out the notes Amy had made and started to try and remember them, after half hour she looked up in time, to see them drive past a road sign saying 'Welcome to Dalkeith' smiling to herself as they past trees and houses and eventually pulling into a square of large posh looking Victorian houses with a small park in the middle. As the car stopped Andrea looked up and recognized the house from the picture Amy had shown her. As James opened the door and she stepped out she whispered to herself, 'Well here goes nothing.' walking towards the stone steps leaving James a little bewildered, she slowly walked towards the door and pushing it open. She found her self in a large hall way with a round stair case at the very end. She turned around as she could here a woman talking, she walked and looked threw one of the door ways into a large looking living room, half the size of a ball room, there she could she an elderly lady talking to a maid this elderly lady had to be her grandmother who she had never seen, a butler and another woman who Andrea guessed was Bettina the house keeper. Bettina suddenly came towards her.

'Well your home form Leeds are you?' she seemed stern, a tall women, who towered over Andrea.

'Hello Bettina.' she seemed to have mastered her Scottish accent.

'Did you bring home all your washing and personal thing?'

'Yes it's in my luggage, James has it.'

'Hum.' she give a disproval look, 'Probably full of germs.' Andrea watched with raised eyebrows as she disappeared into another room.

'Who's that I hear out there?'

The male voice caught her attention and Andrea turned around to see and elderly man come out of of what looked like the dinning room, he was dressed in a gray suit, white shirt and tie, he had white hair and removed his readying glasses as he came out of the room, this was obviously was her grandfather.

'Is that my little girl?' he put on a sarcasm voice which made Andrea smile, 'the tall dangly thing.' he came to a halt in front of her, his arms outstretched.

'Hey granddad.' she said smiling.

'Hello sweetheart.' he pulled her into a huge. 'Now, now let me look at you.' he held her at arms length. 'Have you had – well what's the matter dear?' he stopped as Andrea just stared at him smiling.

'I'm just happy to see you,' she went back into his arms.

'Oh well I'm happy to see you to, I tell you your grand pa missed you around here, it was awfully quite, with out you.'

Then somebody caught her attention on the stairs, a woman had appeared, a tall woman with beautiful long black hair that was tied up, nealed over the banister, 'Amy!'

Andrea stood out of her grandfather's embrace and stared as the women ran down the stairs, and stopped half way smiling at her over the banister, 'Amy, welcome home darling.'

Andrea could feel small tears fill in her eyes as she walked slowly towards the woman she had though about since she was six years old, and ran into the arms of her mother.

'Mum.' she gasped as her mother took her into her arms.

'Oh it's so good to have you home, let me take a look at you.' she held her arms length, just like her grandfather had done. 'What have you done to your hair?'

'Nothing,' but Andrea's heart was pounding both with excitement and worry, 'did she now she wasn't Amy already?'

'It just looks different that's all,' she looked at Andrea and noticed the tears in her eyes. 'What's the matter Amy, are those tears I see?'

'I can't help,' she went back into her mothers embrace, overcome with emotion, 'If only you new.'

'New what?' she put her arms around Andrea, when footsteps behind her and a voice got both of there attention.

'Why Amy.' they both turned, and Andrea watched as her grandmother, came up the stairs towards her. Amy had told her she was very strict, and by the looks of it she might be right. 'When did you get back.' she pulled her into a hug.

'She's just arrived,' Louise informed her. 'Doesn't she look wonderful.' Andrea's grandmother held her at arms length, looking her up and down.

'What have you done to your hair?' again Andrea's heart leapt.

'Nothing, it's just grown a bit.' she said hoping they would agree, and not push the subject.

'Well if my opinion means anything in this house which I doubt.' they all turned to face her grandfather looking up at them. 'I like it the way it is.'

'Charles stop burbling.' Andrea's grandmother cut him of.

'I haven't burbled in years -' but he was cut of again.

'Go down to your office and read your newspaper.' she said as Charles, let out a sigh and Andrea and her mother giggled

'See you at dinner.' he said as he disappeared out of the hall.

'Bye.' Andrea said as her mother took her hand.

'Come on you can talk to me while I finish getting ready.' she took her hand and they both walked up the elegant staircase, Andrea saying a quick goodbye to her grandmother. As they reached the first floor they walked into the first room on the left. It was large with a four poster bed. As Andrea took in her surroundings, her mother sat down at her dressing table, as Andrea approached her and stood behind her chair she so and A4 sized photograph of Amy in a frame. 'Did you meet some nice people when you were away?'

'Eh yes, one girl in particular.' she couldn't help but stair at her, smiling, when her mother looked in the mirror she noticed this.

'What's the matter? Your looking a me as though you have never seen me before.'

'Nothing.' she said. 'I'm just glad that I'm here and your you.'

Her mother looked at her with a frown, but smiled at her anyway. 'Well I'm glad that your her and your you, now be a good girl and fasten me up.' she point at the top of her dress were the top button was un done.

'Did you miss me?' she said as she did up her button. And her mother smiled and turned in her seat to look at her.

'Um hum, did you miss me?' Andrea laughed.

'You'll never no.' her mother looked at her but at that moment, her grandmother came in.

'Ah Louise, don't forget the red cross meeting today at two thirty.' Andrea nealt down on the back of her mothers chair while Louise was talking to her mother. 'I'll see you at the Somerset meeting after my garden club.' then she rounded on Andrea, 'Stand up child.' Andrea practically jumped back up, standing as though Inspector Gold was walking towards them and they had to stand to attention. 'Don't slouch, I hope you haven't picked up any bad habits, while you we away, keep your shoulders straight, she patted her on the back before walking out of the door, 'See you at the Somerset, Louise.'

'Yes Mother,' she was about to stand up when she noticed the frown on Andrea's face.

'What's the frown for?' she laughed.

'I just got back and you've got all those meetings and things, I thought we could spend the day together and talk.'

'Ow we have the whole weekend to talk, and you no very well I can't cancel the red cross.' she said getting up and walked over to her wardrobe, Andrea sighed, but then had an idea.

'Well I suppose what I have to say can wait.' she said in a mock voice.

'Yes dear.'

'I just want to have a little woman to woman talk to you about, Jamie.'

'Jamie? Who's Jamie?' she said still not quite listening.

'Oh this guy I met on the course, I just wanted your advise on something.'

'Yes.'

'Well I just wanted to now, how long you waited before you got married.' she said smiling and with that she walked out of the room before her mother could say anything, leaving her looking shocked. It seemed to work, because and hour latter, Andrea and her mother were sitting in a local park in the middle of a picnic. She had canceled all of her meetings so she and Andrea could talk about 'Jamie'

'Amy,' she looked at her in a way a mother would look at her three year old child, who was trying to make her understand. 'What I'm trying to say is that the decision to marry is something best consider until you've lived a little bit longer.'

Andrea looked at her mother and tried not to laugh. 'Mother your perfectly right, Jamie was much to goody to shoes for me any way.' she could see the look of relief spread over Louise's face.

'Well thank goodness for that.'

'To be honest, the old zing just wasn't there.'

'Zing?' she looked confused

'You now the charge that shoots up your spin when you meet the one person you want to marry,' like the one she had with Neil, but she would never admit it. 'Like when you met dad.' Louise looked at her she didn't look angry just, surprised. 'What was dad like?'

'Well, I don't now how we got around to him.' she started to fumble with the picnic basket.

'Is it painful for you to talk about dad?'

'No why should there be?'

'I don't now, I thought maybe being in love with somebody once, the recollection of the memory might be painful.' she sort of new what she was talking about even if her mother didn't.

'Oh Amy, that was many years ago don't dramatize it.' she smiled

'Where did he take you on your very first date?' she said quickly

'He, he took me to dinner...' she said thinking back. 'One of those Italian restaurants, it down in and basement in York it was called ... ''Martinellie''

'Martinellie's?'' she wanted to clarify, that was one thing they could tick of there list, there first date.

As the rest of the day drew to a end on they didn't talk about, it, it was only as they were walking threw the park on the way back to the house as the sun was setting, did Andrea bring the subject back up.

'You said there was music, what song did they play?'

'Song?'

'You now ever couple has a song.'

'Well if there was i can't remember, it was many years ago.'

'Oh.' as Andrea started thinking of something else to ask, she looked at her mother who had started to hum, maybe she did remember after all.

'La de do la de, la de do la de ... through time may tatter ... our first sweet thrill ... it doesn't matter never will ...' she looked at Andrea smiling. 'La de do la de, la de do la de, la do ...'

She carried on humming as the pair of them walked, mother and daughter, smiling back towards the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Four hours and thirty minuets it had taken them before, the bus pulled up outside the Sun Hill nick. Cameron opened the door and they all got out. Amy taking her first look at the building, her dad was in charge of, well sort of anyway. The three officers walked towards the doors.

'Hey come on Andy.' Honey called when she reazlied Amy wasn't behind her.

Amy walked slowly towards the double doors, and the four of them walked into the main office. Tony looked up from talking to Marilyn and Reg over the desk when he saw them come in.

'Well the wonders return, how was the course.' Tony said smiling at them.

'Great, although Andy got into a bit of a cat fight didn't ya, kida.' Cameron said as he walked towards the door. Honey and Gary started to laugh, and Amy smiled.

'It wasn't that bad.' she said, trying to sound casually

'Yeah, I mean rolling around on the floor pulling some girls hair out isn't bad at all.' Honey added and laughed at the look of shock on Marilyn and Tony's faces.

'You didn't?' Tony said astonished.

'Yep then she got put in isolation, oh I wonder what the Supt will say when he finds out.' Honey teased.

'Your not going to tell him are you?' the last thing she wanted was for her very first ever meeting with her father to be a one where he gave her a disappointing lecture.

'Of course not.' Honey said with a wink after a few minute, Amy let out a sigh of relief.

'Ah Dunbar.' Amy turned around, with the others to see Smithy coming towards her.

'Hey Sgt.' she said cheerfully, Smithy looked at her for a minuet before continuing. 'The Supt wants to see you lot, wants to now how it went, then you can go home, how did it go any way?'

Amy opened her mouth but was speared answering as Honey cut her of. 'Fine Sgt.'

'Right, Supt's office.' he walked past them and buzzed out of site. Amy looked at Honey

'Thank you.'

'Your never going to hear the end of this,' Honey said laughing as they walked up the stairs to the first floor. As they did Amy took in her surroundings. CID busy as ever, she glanced Phil and Ken standing looking at the white board,as the door swung open as Sam walked out, the corridor full of uniform. As they walked towards the Supts off, she spotted Ramani, Suzie and Terry with a young woman in CSU, talking quietly. She jumped as the door to her right opened suddenly, as DCI Meadows came out of his office, he gave her a 'PC Dunbar' as he passed and headed for CID. Amy turned her attention back to the others as Gary knocked on the Supt's door, a few seconds latter they heard a voice from inside and they all entered.

* * *

Fifteen minuets latter they all came out having been de – briefed, Gary having nearly fallen asleep in the middle of it.

'Well I don't no about you lot.' Gary yawned, 'But I'm off to bed.'

'Yes, it's who your of to bed with that bothers me.' Cameron said grinning and they all laughed.

'I'll get you back for that, when I'm feeling more awake, see yo guys latter.' he walked of down the corridor the other three behind him.

'Yep I think a nice bath and a bit of telly will do me fine.' Honey added as the three of them descended the stars just as a man was coming up, Amy froze.

'See you tomorrow, Andy.' Honey called but Amy wasn't listening, as she stared at the man having reached the top corridor and was now coming towards her, the man she had been thinking about for the past 20 years, with Tall, and medium in stamina like her but with dark black hair like her sister, she gazed up at her father.

'Hey Andrea.' he said smiling but was stopped from saying anything else as Amy threw her arms around him. He stood on the spot in shock. His daughter had just hugged him in the middle of the station corridor, something she had dam right protested against ever doing, in public since she was twelve. 'Eh have a nice time.'

Amy quickly let go and looked up at him smiling. 'Sorry.' she said embarrassed and taking a few steps back, looking at him all the time.

'It's OK, it's just you don't ...'

'Well, I haven't seen you for four weeks.' Amy said making up and excuse. 'And why shouldn't a daughter not huge her father.'

Michael stood there looking at her, then he broke into a smile. 'No reason at all, so how was it?' he said walking into his office, Amy behind him.

'Oh it was good, had fun,' she looked around his office as he bussed himself with his filing cabinet, on his desk Amy spotted a photo of Andrea with her arms around her dads neck both of them smiling, she must have been about seven as she was in her school uniform.

'Learn anything interesting.'

'More then you know,' she whispered under her breath, 'So eh how's things here?'

'Oh well you now the usual,' he turned to his desk looking at her. 'Crime reports are up, law society dinner, with a bunch of lawyers who spend most of there time arguing about there pension, and back here, were having press leaks every five minuets, a sniper on the lose and a DI and DCI who can't stand each other.'

'Right.' she said not having understood a word of what had just been said.

'Have you eaten?' he asked suddenly

'Not since we stopped on the way back that was two and a half hours ago.'

'Why don't you come round fro dinner, you haven't been round in ages and it'll give us a chance to talk and catch up.'

'Yeah OK.' Amy said happily try not to sound to excited.

'Great, well I'm nearly done here so I'll meet you by my car in fifteen minutes.'

'OK.' and smiling she walked out of his office closing the door. As she walked towards the stairs still happy with the fact that she had just met her father, she wasn't paying much attention to wear she was going.

'Ah PC Dunbar.' a voice called.

Amy carried on walking.

'Andrea!' the voice was said louder, making Amy jump and look up at DC Rob Thatcher.

'Eh yeah.' she said reazling it was her he was speaking to.

'The DI wants to see you.'

'Now?'

'He said as soon as you were back, can't have done something already.' he said smiling.

'Where is he?'

'In his office.' he called before disappearing out of sight, Amy turned to look straight a head of her, at the CID doors. Andrea had told her the DI's office was in CID so she walked casually towards them trying to make it look like she new where she was going, as she walked in she glanced the officers all working, she reached the corner and peered round where she found and office and on the door a sign saying 'Detective Inspector' she knocked, and entered after the voice had called.

'You wanted to see me sir.' she saw him look, up and was a little surprised to see him smiling.

'Ah PC Dunbar,' he said in a business like voice, 'come in.' as she moved forward he got up from his desk and walked over to the door. Standing in front of his desk she heard the door close.

'I missed you' he said in a low voice, Amy was taken aback and turned but before she could speak his lips had met with hers, Amy stood there rooted to the spot and taken aback, she didn't now what to do.

'What are you doing.' she managed to say, pulling her self away from him.

'What?' Neil said looking at her confused

'Your married.' she said glancing the ring on Neil's left hand.

'What are you - ?' he said stepping back to look at her, his arms still around her waist. 'Are you OK?' he asked slowly

'Eh - eh Yeah,' she said slowly baking away, walking in the desk. When she saw that he looked suspicious 'Why do you ask?'

'It's just your kisses seem -?' he looked at her and Amy's eyes widened a little. 'Different and I don't now, something's just different.'

Amy let out a small laugh, 'Different, don't no what you mean.' she stared moving around the desk as he slowly came towards her. She stood still standing behind his desk looking at the opposite wall, not quite sure what to do, when she felt his lips nibbling her neck and his arms around her waist.

'I've been thinking about you all week.' he whispered in her ear as she walked forward again.

'Really well eh, that's nice listen Gov, I've got to go - ' she stammered as Neil looked at her confused

'Andrea are you sure your OK, What's wrong?' he looked worried. 'You now you can talk to me.'

'Eh nothing's wrong, it's just I've got to go,' she started fumbling with the door handle. 'Having dinner with my dad you now, catch up, I've got to go OK, Bye.' and with that she opened the door and walked out as quickly as possible, closing it behind her, leaving Neil standing in the middle of his office.


	7. Chapter 7

'Are you OK?' Michael said looking at his daughter with concern, Amy had been silent all threw the car journey, they were now on a long thin road towards the house out of the center of London.

'Yeah.' she said coming back to reality, 'Just glad to be back.' he smiled at her then turned his attention back to the road. As Amy went back to looking out of the window, still in shock at the prospect of a married senior officer coming onto her.

'Eh Andy listen, there's been some things that have happened while you were away' he said casually, 'And I reason we should have a talk.'

'Well there some things I want to talk over with you two.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, but not now, now I just want to think about going home.' she glanced at him, and said in a whisper, 'And being with my dad.' she smiled to her self as the car pulled into a pair of open black gates.

There was road that lead straight ahead then disappeared around the back of the house, as soon as they were threw they turned left in stead of going straight ahead. They were in a small yard, there was a roundabout in there middle of the yard which they drove around, passing the stables and parking in front of one very large and grand looking white house, well being on the Borough Commanders wages you'd expect nothing less.

'Oh Dad it's beautiful.' Amy said excitedly looking up at the house as she got out the car.

'Beautiful? It's just the same as it was when you left it.' he turned towards the stables, and shouted, 'Hey Hecky!'

Amy turned as the handyman appeared out of the stable door.

'Ah Andy! What you got there Mike!' he said running over to Amy.

'Hyia Hecky.' she said smiling

'Hyia darling.' he pulled her into a huge then held her at arms length, looking over Amy at Michael with a frown on his face, 'What'd you bring this kid back for I thought we'd gotten ride of her.'

'Well she was hanging around the nick, and I thought well -' he broke of smiling, Hecky looked down at her.

'How was it?'

'Oh swell.'

Just then the opening of the doors a woman running towards her caught her attention, Hecky gave her a tap on the shoulder and walked of with Michael round the side house.

'It's about time, we've been waiting for you all day.'

'Hyia Maggie.'

Maggie, the housekeeper ran up to her and pulled her into an embrace, 'Never mind that, just give me a hug, oh honey let me have a look at you.' she held her at arms length. After a silent second, she let her go, 'You now there's a change in you.' Amy's stomach jumped several notches

'I'm just the same as I always was.' she said casually

'No – no your not I'm not quite sure what it is?' but Amy was saved the awkwardness of the question by the sound of panting and running feet they both turned as a dog came bounding out of the house.

'Hi Beethoven.' Amy said cheerfully, but the dog started to bark like mad.

'Stop it' Maggie said at it, 'Beethoven, what's wrong with you, you silly dog it's Andrea you silly.' with a last bark the dog ran off, and Maggie gave a weak laugh, 'It's almost as thought your own dog didn't no you.' she looked at Amy curiously

Amy laughed a very shaky and nervous laugh, 'Em anyway, I think I'll just go and ...' she walked quickly towards the open door. As she walked threw the double front doors she found her self in front of a large hall, and a grand staircase. To the left was a door leading into the kitchen and Dinning room, to the right was doors leading to the living room. As she was taking in her surroundings she herd Maggie come in behind her.

'Come on you can tell me all about that cause while I finished tiding upstairs.' she lead the way upstairs Amy, behind her as they met the first floor, they walked, if Amy was correct in the direction of Andrea's room.

'Andrea!' Amy nealed over the banister, at her father who was shouting up at her 'Come down, when your threw up there honey, there's someone I'd like you to meet.'

'OK, I'll be down in a minute.' she turned her back to walk into her sisters room when she heard it, a woman's voice.

'There you are darling.'

Amy slowly turned back and looked down as a woman appeared, placing an arm around Michael's waist. 'I was wondering when you were going to be back.' Amy watched as the pair walked in the direction of the kitchen and the garden. 'Well, did you tell her anything about us?' there voices died away, Amy walked into the bedroom opposite her, deep in thought. She was lost from these as she surveyed Andrea's bedroom, this must be the one she had when she was a kid and the one she uses when she stays over. It was a large room, with white and lilac walls, it had a double bed with a curtain above it. Glancing the bed side table she noticed a framed photo of Andrea with her dad. Looking to the left she saw a wardrobe with a built in desk, above was a notice board covered in pictures, notes, and mostly photograph's of Andrea with her Sun Hill colleges, however a framed picture sat next to a computer screen of her and a dark haired girl, this must be Becky. Maggie came back into the room from the bathroom.

'Glad to be home again?'

'Sure is ... Maggie, there's a woman downstairs.' she said placing her bag on Andrea's bed.

'Um hum, there is indeed.' she said in an un approving voice as she busied her self with the washing basket Amy walked around the bed and sat down on it next to her.

'Well who is? How did she get here?' Maggie looked up at Amy and smiled.

'I'm not saying a word I mind my own business.' she said lightly, but then she changed the tone of her voice. 'Except if her wants to make a ninny of himself, that's his affair, I'm not saying a word.'

'Well how did she get here?'

'It's nothing to do with me, I don't say a word,' she said it lightly again and walked back into the bathroom carrying a a pile of towels, but she was back a few seconds latter, with the changed voice 'Except a man like your father a a grown up daughter going on to 24, he's not exactly a charm fellow with a big teethy grin and lots of clever talk, I mean what dose a long girl like her see in him?'

'I don't no.'

'I'll give you a million reasons and they're all in the bank.' she let out a sight It was always thus.'

'What was always thus?'

'I'm not saying a word. I'm not one to talk to people behind there back.' she picked up the laundry basket and headed for the door, but stopped and turned around the deep tone back in her voice. 'But she's good, she's awful good. Those cool blues eyes looking right threw you, there riding together, swimming together out to dinner every night, but it's none of my business understand, that's why I'm not saying a word.' Amy smiled to her self as Maggie picked the laundry basket back up and walked out of the room talking to her self, 'Not a single word, presides you shouldn't talk about people ...' but as she left she still left Amy feeling a little unease.

Fifteen minutes latter, Amy came downstairs she went into the kitchen but all she found was Maggie stewing over a pot, so she went threw and out the door, she walked around the side of the house and saw her father and the woman sitting on the poach near the pound. The grounds was as large of the house. The road that came from the front of the house came right round the back. The house was situated next to a large pound which was more like a small lake big enough to go swimming in. They also had a jetty which lead onto it. She slowly walked towards her father, she couldn't see the woman that well as she had her back to her, but as she got closer they both turned to look at her.

'Ah Andy, we were just talking about you, eh this is Mrs. Lockward.'

'How do you do.' she said casually.

'Hello darling.' she said brightly talking Amy's hand and shaking it. Maggie was right she was, young, with golden coloured hair, she looked about Amy's age, which was strange as her dad was getting on in years. 'I've been looking forward to meeting you for just weeks now. Well the way your father told me I expected a little girl, but your a young woman.' it was annoying the way she talked, like Amy she was four.

Amy smiled, 'Um hum.'

'Say em, why don't I go and male us up some drinks would you like on?' he said looking at Vicki.

'Oh I'd love one' he then turned to Amy

'How about you Honey?'

'Yeah sure.'

'Great, well you two get acquainted and I'll be back in a minute.' as he walked of towards the house Amy turned her attention towards the pound.

'Your father tells me you were away on a coause dear, was it fun?' Amy turned around to look at her.

'Yes it was lovely thank you.' she turned back to the pound and picked up and inalterable sun lounger that was lying near by.

'You now ever since I met your father it's been Andrea this and Andrea that, your obviously very close, and I think that's great. I can eh tall you something else if you promise to keep it a secret.'

'From who?'

'From your father.' she smiled.

'Oh, then you better not tell me, dad and I don't keep secrets from one another, we tell each other everything.' she give her a cheesy grin before, putting the sun lounger in the water and sitting on it.

'Well no dear, it wasn't that kind of a secret, I just wanted to confide in you that I find him a very special and wonderful kind of person.'

'Well between us, he's not to brilliant or clever with what he says, you now like the charm fellows we all adore so'

'We were riding the other day, you father let me ride Liberty, I understand she's your hoarse. I hope you don't mind my riding her?' she sounded a little worried. Amy how had been turning around in circles in the water stopped to face her.

'Oh no.' she said happily and with a smile. 'Liberty and I are use to strange woman riding her.' she continued to grin at the look on Vicki's face.

'What?'

'Oh you no, Daddy he's always playing the fields,' she give a little laugh.

'No I didn't know,' she seemed to be talking Amy seriously.

'Oh yes, every week he mostly has some different dame up here, one week - I'll never forget- , he had FIVE different woman up here.'

'You don't say.' she gave a little smirk, it seemed the story was wearing of.

'Of cause it's none of my business if he wants to make a ninny of himself in front of all those woman, that's why I'm not saying a word, not one single word.' she started turning again just as Michael returned with the drinks.

'Here you are,' he handed Vicki her drink. 'Did you two get to no each other?'

'Yes.' Vicki said still looking at Amy, 'We had a lovely little talk.' she smiled at her, and Amy gave her a cheesy grin back.

'Amy are you staying for dinner?' Michael asked, Amy looked at Vicki before answering, she was not going to give up time with her dad just because there was another woman here.

'Sure.' she said smiling at Vicki.

They were half way threw dinner in which Michael was telling Vicki about Andrea when she was a child, Amy kept had to be tend to go red when the embarrassing bits came up, Vicki kept shooting her looks every few seconds. They were about to start dessert when Amy's mobile rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and glanced it under the table, the screen read ''Amy Calling''.

'Em.' she looked up and Michael stopped in mid conversation about Andrea's seventh Christmas and the pair looked across the table a t her. 'Will you excuse me for a minuet,' she had gotten up and left the table before he could object. She walked out of the kitchen and into the back gardens before answering the call.

'Hello.'

'Amy, it's Andrea.'

'Hey.' she smiled, happy to here from her, 'How's everything?'

'Oh mum's the abserluty leaving end, she great, oh I got her talking about her first date today. Italian dinner, drippy candles you now the usual romantic stuff, what about you?'

'Saw your station, Dad's great ow and is you mate Gary always so dum?' Andrea laughed.

'What's he done now?'

'Lost his report book, of the course.'

'Not a lot new there then.'

'Oh I think we might have a problem you might have to bring mum down here right away.'

'WHAT!' she near screamed causing Amy to pull the phone way from her ear. 'No way, give me strength I've only been with her for one day.'

'Andrea I'm being serious there's a woman here.' she said in an urgent whisper.

'What?'

'Her names Vicki, and she dead pretty.'

'Is that all' Andrea sounded relived, 'Don't panic Dad would never get serious.'

'Well he's serious about this one he's trying to get me and Vicki to be friends, she's dangerous.'

'We'll bust it up for heaven sakes, follow her were ever she goes and sabotage her.'

'That's easy for you to say ...' she suddenly had a thought, 'And by the way, would you care to explain why your DI kept coming onto me?'

Andrea's heart dropped several notches, she had total forgot about Neil and now she thought about it she couldn't believe she had, they had gone threw every little personal detail, she couldn't believe she had forgot to mention she was going out with Neil.

'Oh My God!' she started to panic, 'What have you done to him?'

'What have I done to him!' she said shocked, 'What has he done to me, more like, he kept kissing me and touching me, your having an affair with the DI ... are you nuts!'

'Enough with the lecture, you can't go any where near him.' she had warning in her voice.

'He's a pretty good kisser though.' Amy smiled at the yelling of warnings and protests that came back down at her.

'Don't even think about it!' she said warningly, 'You can't tell anyone, about it nobody but Rebecca and Phil Hunter now about it, I think? ... and you can't tell anyone'

'Secrets safe,'

'No Amy I mean it, Neil's career would be on the line if anyone found out.'

'OK, so you need to bring mum down here.'

'We've been threw this, look just tail her for a few days and stay close to dad that's all.'

'Andrea?'

'Look you've had mum for 23 years and I have just got here, do the best that you can for a few days and see what happens.'

Amy was about to argue back when Michael appeared at the doorway.

'Andrea what are you doing, you dessert is waiting.'

'I'm coming.' she said cheerfully, once he walked back into the house, she turns back to her phone, and her voice changes to a more and urgent tone, ' Andrea?'

'Look I'm not giving mum up this soon and that final goodbye.' and she hung up.

'Andrea?' she let out a sigh of announce, before slowly going back into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Amy decided to accompany Michael on the golf course, as a way of bonding.

'I'm glad you came today honey, there's something i want to talk to you about.' he said as the pair walked across the course, it's kinda important.'

'Oh what is it?'

'Well you no that girl you met up at the house – Vicky'

'Yeah'

'Well i thought we ought to be alone a little, so we could talk.'

'Well I wanted to talk to you about something to dad.' Amy said.

'OK, go ahead.'

'Well al the weeks away on that course it got me thinking about my, my mother.' she said casually.

'Your what?' he said stopping, 'Why do you want to start wondering about something like that for?'

'Well, it's a perfectly natural thing for a girl to do. Where is she?'

'Well, I don't know where she is. How should I know?' he said started walking again, 'Last thing I heard, she went to Spain and married some drunk'.

'Daddy, that's not true. Stop.' Amy said seriously

'All right. I lost track. You wouldn't like her anyway, hon. She's-- These big staring eyes and red frizzy hair. And besides, she was fat, really fat.'

'Then why did you fall in love with her?'

'Well, you know, you lose your head sometimes and Besides that--' he then stopped in mid sentence. 'Wait just a minute.' he turned around and walked a couple of feet then shouted to a group of men a few feet away, 'Hey, Fletcher, play on through. I'll pick you up at the bar.' he then turned to Amy 'Come here' he said leading her to a near by tree.

'Well, sit down.' 'Honey,' he said clearing his throat, 'You don't wanna start thinking' about your mother all of a sudden, There's a-- Well, there's no need for that. You can always come and talk to me about anything. You always have.'

'Well, it's not the same. Well, father and daughter is okay. But when a girl gets to a certain age, that's when she really, misses her mother.' Amy said seriously

'Why? I mean, uh-- Oh, you mean the talk about... certain things?' he asked

'Yeah.'

'That?' he said talking a breath 'I guess we never have just sat down and talked about that, have we? Well, this is kind of an odd place, but I guess it's as good as any.' he said looking around. 'Um-- Well, we might as well get it over with. Uh-- How-- How much do you, know now already?'

'About what?' She said confused

'About what you were just talking about?'

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing!'

'Nothing?' 'Well, you never brought up the subject and I wondered why.' Amy said.

Michael took another deep breath, 'Well, honey, um-- All right, we oughta get straight on one thing first; that's little boys. How-- See, I know, whow they are because... - being a man I used to be a little boy once, so I know.- I don't know what-- Take my word for it because I used to be a little boy one time and I know! I know about it.' Amy could see were this was going and didn't like it.

'Oh. Daddy.' she said chuckling. 'You're too funny for words.' 'What do you mean, ''funny''?' 'Well, I'm 23 years old I've kind of known about all that for simply years.'

'Well, what the heck were we just talking about then?' he said confused

'Well, what were you talking about?' Amy asked knowing full well the answer

'Well, uh--' he started to say before going red, You now I think I better go and putt out.' he quickly scrambled to his feet and headed for the club house, Amy following.

* * *

'There's the little beast now.' Vicky said looking over the golf course towards Amy and Michael 

'Why, she's nothing but a child.' Vicky's mother said taking in Amy long appearance.

'She's a conniving, vicious,little two-faced brat.'

'Just smile, pet Think of London and that wonderful community property law... and just smile' Mrs. Lockword told her daughter as Amy and Michael approached there table at the club house. 'Hi.' 'Hello, Michael, darling.'

'Hi, Edna.' Michael said.

'Who is this ecstatic, bright-eyed young lady? Edna said in an annoying high voice, Oh, Mike, this couldn't be--'

'Sure, that's Andy.' 'Honey, this is Vicky's mother, Mrs. Lockword.'

'How do you do?'

'This angelic girl? This is the one you call ''peanut face''?'

Amy looked at Michael half with embarrassed, half discussed. 'Oh, Dad, really.'

'Now, you come right over here to your Auntie Edna... and you and I are gonna get to know one another.' she said giggling, reluctantly Amy walked over. 'Come on, I wanna hear all about ya. Down ya go.'

While Amy was distracted with Edna, Michael bent down to talk to Vicky 'Hi.'

'Did you tell her?' She asked 'Well, I started to, and I don't know what happened.' he said

'Oh, Mike, for--' Vicky stared to protest

'All right,just let me do it in my own way. All right?'

'Now, it's all settled,' Edna's voice filled the table Andrea and I have decided we're all gonna have a darling lunch right here.' To be fare Amy hadn't said a word but just let Edna ramble on.

'Oh Edna, I'm sorry. I don't think, we can today. I promised to spend the whole day with Andy. We've got some stuff planned, you know? Michael said

'Ahh.'

'I'm terribly sorry.' Amy said, totally lying

'Oh, that's all right. Another time, dear. You're an adorable thing!' Edna said chuckling and squishing Amy check like she was two.

'Come on, Andy, We'll get the horses, We're gonna take a ride down the beach' Amy was only to happy to escape, as the pair walked of

'Have fun.' Edna called

'Bye, darling,' Vicky said then once they were out of ear shout, 'First change I make in that household, and she's getting transferred to a police station in Ireland.'

* * *

Amy and Michael spent the afternoon riding along the beach on there house, which was a bit of a challenge for Amy, who had never ridden in her life had to make it look as though she had been doing this since she was five. After and eventful afternoon and a very saw bum, they pulled up in the yard of the house. 

'Honey, listen, uh... I've been meaning to ask you, what do you think of Vicky?' Michael asked Amy as she got down of the hoarse

'Uh... in what respect?'

'Well, uh,,, it's just an ordinary question,'

'No, it's not.' Amy said sitting on the fence. 'You ask me what I think of Vicky, Well, what do I think of Vicky as what? I mean, if you ask me what did I think of her as a fashion model... or a famous aviatrix, or something, then maybe I'd express some sort of opinion, but just to ask--' Michael looked at her and cleared his throat

'All right. Uh... what do you think of Vicky as a person?

'Well, Daddy, I really couldn't say, She's a perfect stranger to me.' she said laughing she then legged it towards the house. 'Beat you back to the house!' She called

'Hey, wait a minute, Andy! Andy! Hey, I'm not through Talkinn' to you!' but she had already reached the house, he then pulled the rains on the house and head towards the front door just as a car pulled up in the front drive, as Michael got of the horses he greated Vicky. 'Hi' 'Hello, sweetie.' Vicky said hugging him.

Meanwhile Amy was wondering the house talking to her self, she sighed, sitting down on the step between the living rooms. 'He can't. He just can't. Oh, it just makes me so mad, A man of his age!All the work and the plans!'

'Hi,' said a voice making her jump she turned and saw Maggie looking down at her. And coming to sit next to her.''You used to confide in me. Anything you wanna talk over with me?'

'No.' Amy said

'You wouldn't like to tell me why Beethoven never comes near ya? Amy gave a nervous chuckle. 'Or why suddenly your appetite's changed?'

'Dear Maggie, you are a mystic.' she said with a chuckle and stood up.

'Mystic? I'm no mystic.' she said getting up to.

'Well, asking me all these crazy questions. Gee, I don't know what you're getting at.' she said nervously

'You know what I'm talking about. There - There's something very strange about you. Are you sure there isn't anything you wanna tell me? She asked

'What do you want me to tell you?' she said with her back to Maggie

'Well, I don't know. It's... almost as if you were-- ' Amy's heart made a sudden beat. 'No, that's impossible.' she said turning to the kitchen

'Almost as if I were who, Maggie?' she said turning to face her.

'Oh, forget it, honey. Never mind.'

Amy thought for a second then said, 'You mean Amy?'

Maggie stared at her, with shock and disbelief on her face then walked up to her and put her hands on her arms 'Where did you hear about her?'

'Oh, Maggie.' she said giving her a hug, 'I've got to tell someone. But you gotta swear never to tell Daddy. Promise?

* * *

'Now, darling, try to be diplomatic.' Vicky said as the pair entered the house. 

'Honey, I know how to talk to my own daughter.'

'Calmly.'

'She's not exactly insensitive.' 'Good luck.' Vicky said before walking upstairs

'Andrea!' Maggie and Amy looked up from talking.

'Oh, hi, Dad. Just getting back?' she said as Maggie head for the kitchen,as Amy tried to make a run for it again. 'Uh-huh. Now,just a minute. I wanna talk to you'

'You didn't know what a good thing you had when you had it.' Maggie said walking past him 'Huh?' he said looking after her confused, he then turned to Amy. Andrea!' he called as she situated her self at the piano in front of her.

Now, why'd you go running off like that?' I told you I wanted to talk to you about something.' 'I'm listening.' 'Get comfortable.' he said clearing his throat.'

'I am comfortable,What do you want?' she said and started to play the piano

'Well, first of all, honey, about me. Now, oh, you probably think of me as being just your father as well as your boss. And to you,I probably seem ancient and old.' Amy laughs

'Not ancient, Daddy.'

'Well, certainly not. I'm in my best years.' She suddenly stopped,

'Okay, don't get nervous.'

'Well, I'm not nervous.' she carries on playing, 'Honey, what seems old to you now isn't old when you get old. I mean, when you get older. That is, when you get to be my age, it won't seem old to you. And then you'll probably--' he then noticed something, '- Hey, where'd you learn how to play the piano?' She suddenly stopped

'Oh' she chuckled,' they taught us on that cause,you now extra activity thing'

'Gee, that's awfully good, for only four weeks--' She started pressing random keys. 'Could you stop now for just a minute, please?'

'Yeah, sure.' 'Pay attention.' Michael pulled up a seat so he was facing his daughter, 'See, I've been wanting to have this little talk with you about-- What would you think about our making Vicky... a part of our family?'

'A part of the family?' Amy asked 'Uh-huh.' 'Um-- Oh, I think that's a wonderful idea.' Amy said. 'You do?' he said smiling 'Well, I most certainly do I've always wanted to have a sister.' she said avoiding the obvious

'No, no, honey. You see.' he said laughing 'You're missing the whole point.'

'And how sweet of you to want to adopt Vicky.' 'No, baby.' he said taking her hands and looking her in the face. 'I don't want to adopt her. I wanna marry her.

'Marry her?' Amy repeated, 'Mm-hmm.' 'Oh, Dad!' She said suddenly standing up, 'You've just got to be kidding!' sighing and going over to the sofa picking up a cusion. 'You can't marry her. She's just a child!' she sat down looking up at him.

'She's not a child, She's a woman, Will you please stop referring to her as a child?'

'It's all relative, Dad. Don't you see? Compared to her, you're an old man. 'I am not an old man!' he said, she then stood up and started shouting.

You are too! It's absolutely revolting!'she said slamming the cushion down.'

'Revolting?'

'It's the most revolting thing I ever heard of!. A man of--'

'I'm not even gonna discuss it with you if you don't stop shouting.' Michael shouted back

'But, Dad--'

'Just stop it!' he snapped and she silenced

'All right. I'm not screaming, And we'll talk about this perfectly calmly and rationally.' she said calmly

'Fine.'

Then she let rip 'You ''ca-un't'' get married! You'll ruin everything. All the plans we made! What are you talking about? The scheming and the diagrams! And my hair! Look at my hair! I cut it just for you! And my fingernails, I bit them all off just because of you!Of all the thick-headed fathers!'

Michael turned to see Vicky coming back down the stairs, wondering what was going on

'Oh, for days and weeks and weeks!Nothing but work... and boys and names and hair and--' She groaned, Michael walked up to Vicky.

'I don't know what's the matter with her? I try to talk to her and she gets hysterical.' he told her as Amy continued to scream and hit the cushion of the wall.' She's not even making any sense now.'

'Let me speak to her for a minute. Women understand these things better. Make yourself scarce.' she said as Michael walked of very confused and Vicky made her way over to Amy

'Hello, darling.' she said to Amy back who had calmed down and had taken to sitting down again. 'He's making an absolute ninny of himself.

'Oh, it came as quite a shock to you the way he told you, didn't it? Men put things so badly. Can't you and I discuss this calmly and rationally together like grown-up women? Oh, I'm sure we can. You're not afraid to come over here and talk to me, are you?.' Amy turned to her.

'I'm not afraid to talk to anybody.' she said coming to sit near Vicky

'You're a big girl now, Andrea. You're old enough to understand... that wonderful, delicate mystery that happens sometimes between a man and a woman.' Amy looked at her with an eyebrow raised, she was sick of people taking to her as though she was a child.

'I know what wonderful,delicate mystery Daddy sees in you. And I can't say I blame him there, either. You're very nicely put together.' she said.

'Your father underestimates you, I think'

'I'm sure you won't, will you, Vicky?'

'Andrea, dear, you've had him to yourself all this time... and I can understand that suddenly to have another woman around, well, it's a tremendous intrusion. But all my life it seemed I've hoped and waited for someone like him.' Amy was careful to roll her eyes without Vicky noticing, 'Someone gentle and mature, rough-edged but quick to laugh, someone understanding and wise, All the things that I've come to love and cherish in him.

'Well, that's very refreshing.'

'Why, dear?'

'Most girls just run after Daddy because he's so wealthy.' she said with a hint of a smile and Vicky looked shocked.

'Are you inferring that I'd marry your father for his money?'

'If the shoe fits, wear it!' Vicky stud up,

'Look, pet, I've tried to be friendly, but I'm gonna marry your father, so you get used to the idea.' she turned to walk away.

'You wanna bet? Amy spat

'Oh, honey, don't you play with the big girls. You'll be in way over your head.' she said before walking away

* * *

AN: Thanks to the reviewers it gave me the motavation to right the next chapter, keep them coming! x 


End file.
